<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ache by Luxicorde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498026">Ache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxicorde/pseuds/Luxicorde'>Luxicorde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Aphrodisiacs, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Self-Lubrication, Tentacle Dick, aphrodisiacs as lube, mentioned though, mild though, no beta we die like men, oh boy here we go - Freeform, sub Hien cause i just think that's neat, why's it spelled like that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxicorde/pseuds/Luxicorde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era puts what he learned and gained in Eulmore to good use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erastus Willow/Hien Rijin, Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you didn't read the tags, this is just porn. Just boxed wine smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lord Hien? Are you sure you're alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Yugiri. Just a bit tired," <i>and sore</i>, he thought. The night before had been wonderful, but he was paying for it dearly now. He could barely walk straight, and sitting normally was out of the question with how much his ass hurt. Hien was happy to have Era back home, truly, but his time on the First made him <i>insatiable</i>. </p>
<p>It all started when he walked in on Era getting dressed. </p>
<p>Well, a bit more than getting dressed. He'd found Era tending to himself, his tail poking out from behind the screen and lashing about. Hien checked to make sure Era hadn't fallen asleep on the floor again, only to find him with his cock in one hand and a nipple pinched in the other. It was a lot to take in, and he could understand why even after being home for a moon Era was reluctant about sex on good days.</p>
<p>For one, his nipples were pierced now, with two silver rings capped with dark green stones. From the looks of it they were enchanted, having a slight sheen that most magical items had, and they couldn't be removed. They were interesting, and Hien would be lying if he said he didn't find them exciting, but they were nothing compared to what was between Era's legs. He'd always been on the larger side, but the size wasn't the main concern. Instead of what he was expecting -- a normal cock, like when they'd last fucked -- what era had now looked more at home on a Xaela than a Miqo'te. It was long and tapered, a nice pink color with a flexibility that reminded Hien of an octopus. While the pointed tip was only about as wide as Hien's thumb, seated at Era's groin was a bulge much wider than the rest of his new asset, and it looked like it was <i>swelling</i> the longer Era went. Below it, Hien could see what looked like a slit, though it was more like a cloaca than anything else, and below <i>that</i> Hien could see Era was drooling slick. He'd heard rumors of Tias going through heats just like the women of seeker tribes, but with how exaggerated the stories had been, rumor was all he assumed it was.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Hien was a bit conflicted with the situation, and with how <i>hot</i> he found it. He could feel his own cock taking interest, and try as he might he couldn't get it to go away. The more he took in, the harder it was to focus on anything <i>but</i> Era. The short little gasps when he hit a soft spot near the swell, the way his lip was pinched between his teeth as he did his best to keep himself quiet, the sounds he <i>couldn't</i> keep from escaping…</p>
<p>Hien was startled when Era came, inhaling sharply as cum painted his stomach and the floor. He went to wipe it up quickly, not having opened his eyes yet, but the second he did the hazy afterglow was replaced with horror. He turned his back to Hien, and covered his crotch for good measure too. </p>
<p>"I wasn't aware knocking isn't required in Doma!" Hien could feel the anger seeping through what Era projected, but the stronger emotion he could feel was shame. He crouched down behind him, wiping up the mess he made both to keep the floor from staining but also to see if <i>that</i> had at least stayed the same.</p>
<p>Era turned to look over his shoulder, getting a nice long look of Hien inspecting a cum puddle before realization kicked in. He turned back with a huff, drawing his legs up to his chest and squeezing. "You're a pervert, you know that?"</p>
<p>Hien couldn't help the snort, quickly stopping himself from laughing so as to not make this worse. "I think you knew that by the second time you slept with me. Turn around, Era, let me get your stomach."</p>
<p>"No." His tail flicked back and forth, and his ears were pulled back against his head. His body said 'try it' but Hien could still feel the shame through Era's telepathy. He reached out to touch Era's tail, only lightly petting it at first before giving it a full rub with his empty hand, going all the way to the base of his spine where he knew Era liked it so much. It didn't take long for him to loosen up and start purring, reluctantly giving Hien access to his stomach.</p>
<p>Hien was also excited to get a closer look at this, especially when Era turned back around. Sure enough, what he'd seen was a cloaca, Era's new penis tucked inside with hardly any sign it was there. His hole was also <i>soaked</i>, and Hien could feel how hot his face was getting as he tried to look anywhere but there. Once Hien was done wiping him down, Era pulled his knees back to his chest, closing his legs. </p>
<p>"Is it that bad, Era?" The only response he got was Era pulling his legs closer, not meeting his gaze. He was as red as Hien felt, and he'd curled his tail around his feet. </p>
<p><i>Adorable</i>, Hien thought, before leaning over to kiss him. Slowly, Era relaxed into it, until he was leaning on Hien, a knee rubbing at Hien's groin and leaving him panting. </p>
<p>It was like a switch had been flipped, once Era realized Hien wasn't grossed out but actually <i>enjoying</i> this. Era's hands were all over him then, getting him out of his robes with a frightening efficiency and leaving his top half bare. He didn't waste any time after, hands going straight to Hien's pecs while he buried his face into the crook of Hien's neck, nuzzling there a moment before nipping at the sensitive skin.</p>
<p>Hien was putty in his hands after that, shivering as Era continued to bite at every little sweet spot he had as his hands went lower, cupping his member through his clothes and reminding him just how hard he was.</p>
<p>"I was mostly joking before, but you really are a pervert, huh?" He accented his point by pinching a nipple between his fingers, drawing out a whine before Hien slapped a hand to his mouth. It was <i>the middle of the day</i>, servants were still around every corner of the Kienkan and Hien could barely keep himself from moaning like a whore.</p>
<p>It was <i>thrilling</i>, and Hien didn't think he'd ever been more in love.</p>
<p>Era pulled back to get him out of his pants, staring down at the clear spot in his underwear where his precum had soaked through. Hien felt like he would combust when Era bent down, mouthing at his crackhead through the fabric before moving it aside to take his member to the root in one go. Hien thought he was done then and there, feeling his balls draw tight before era bit down, making hien choke on a gap of air. Just gentle enough to border on the edge of painful, but still tight enough to keep him from cumming too soon.</p>
<p>He pulled back after, sucking another string of pree through his cock like a <i>straw</i> and licking his lips after. Era pulled his small clothes all the way down, tossing them with the rest of his clothing before reaching down to his own member. It was about halfway out, but the length he could see was slick and squirming. Era gave it a few long, slow strokes, gathering the slick and rubbing it over Hien's pucker. He bit the back of his hand at the feeling of it, wondering how in the seven hells it made his guts feel like they were melting once he pushed a finger inside. It was hardly a stretch, but after the initial heat wore off he found <i>nothing</i> was much of a stretch, the ring of muscle accepting all of Era's fingers before he moved to slide his thumb in too.</p>
<p>"W-wait!"</p>
<p>Era stopped in his tracks, and Hien was almost ashamed of the small whine he let out when he did. "Will it fit?"</p>
<p>Era's expression softened a little bit as he leaned in to kiss him, Hien happily accepting and tasting a bit of salt from earlier. When he pulled away, Hien followed, only to stop with a moan. Era was angled <i>just</i> right so that his fingers grazed his prostate, sending a little jolt up his spine. </p>
<p>"Do you want to try?"</p>
<p>It took all of two seconds for him to nod furiously, Era smirking as he laid him down on the floor as he easily slid his thumb in with the rest of his hand. There still wasn't that sting he expected, just a feeling of fullness and a pressure against his prostate that went straight to his cock. Hien did his best to keep himself from writhing about like a snake, but that only lasted up to when Era slowly curled his fingers into a fist and started pumping in and out. Hien couldn't even help the moan that went through him as he shook, Era keeping a firm grip on the base of his cock to deny him again. He eased up once Hien stopped shaking, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling himself squarely between his legs, his cock wrapping around Hien's own in a burning embrace. </p>
<p>"It's about this big," Era said. Hien was too lost in the sensations to take note of it until Era started to uncurl his fingers, pushing at Hien's walls until he thought he'd break from how full he was.</p>
<p>"W-what?"</p>
<p>"The knot." Era pulled on one of Hien's hands, placing it at the base of the squirming tentacle-prick to feel the bulge. <i>Oh</i>. </p>
<p>Era pulled his hand back down, showing how it wouldn't be coming out until he put his fingers back down, even with whatever his slick had done to his hole. He pulled out all the way, lining his member up with Hien (and it felt like a <i>tongue</i> with how the tip moved against his stretched out pucker) and looking to him for confirmation. He had barely broken a sweat while Hien felt like he was drowning in the heat, nodding and nearly begging when Era still hesitated, only to practically <i>shout</i> when it finally slid in. Half of it went in with no resistance at all, working its way inside and thrashing against his prostate while Era's grip on his cock tightened. The second half he could feel gliding along his rim, not quite hard like he expected a cock to be but enough that Hien couldn't feel much give as his hole weakly fluttered around it.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, the knot was pressed against him, and it felt <i>huge</i>. Even the special lube Era's new prick made couldn't hide the stretch as he pushed farther, rocking his hips back and forth, getting a little more in each time. Hien was worried he might tear, but the thought was quickly pushed aside by the heat in his loins and just how badly he wanted that knot inside anyway. He started to grind his hips against Era's short thrusts, too lost in the feeling to care about muffling himself. When the knot was about halfway in, almost popping behind Hien's rim, Era started to pull all the way back. Later he'd be embarrassed, but at the time he couldn't care less about how desperate his whine was at the loss of it, or how he'd used his legs to push Era back forward, making them both gasp as the knot was finally seated inside, pulling at his entrance from the opposite direction now. </p>
<p>Hien was in heaven, the pressure on his prostate forcing little spurts of precum from his cock now that Era had let it go in favor of grabbing onto his hips. He couldn't exactly pull out now, the knot continuing to swell in Hien's ass as Era experienced his own kind of pressure. Era still did his best though, pulling at his rim only to slam back in and grind the bulk of the swell against him. </p>
<p>Hien came with a shout, the orgasm rocking his body as he clenched, practically milking himself on the knot. Era still went, though with how the tentacle was thrashing and making everything a bit too much for Hien, he didn't have long either. When Era came, the knot swelled to it's full size, effectively locking them together as what felt like molten lead shot from the tip, forcing a second and then a third orgasm from Hien, leaving him panting as Era's cum just kept <i>coming</i>. </p>
<p>By the time he was done cumming, Hien looked like he'd eaten a feast meant for four, his normally well-defined abs pushed out by just how much cum Era had packed him with. Despite how exhausted he was, his cock still took interest, jumping a bit at the sight. </p>
<p>They were startled out of their haze by a knock at the door. Hien tried to get up only to groan, the fact that they might be in big trouble distracting him from the massive knot still lodged in his ass.</p>
<p>"My lord? Are you alright? I heard shouting." One of the girls who worked in the kitchen, then. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse than if she were a shinobi, or kami forbid <i>Yugiri</i>. </p>
<p>"Just fine! I, uh, almost knocked something over! Nothing to worry about!" Above him Era hissed out a 'what are you doing?!' while Hien responded with a shrug, only to go still and bite his tongue as the liquid in his guts <i>sloshed</i>. They both heard her walk off, hopefully satisfied with his answer. </p>
<p>That had been a few weeks ago, and now they went at it almost daily. the experience of having a tentacle writhing about in his ass never got old, but it was starting to take its toll. Still, he wouldn't dream of passing up the offer. It was at the point Hien wore a plug some days, when he wasn't busy, just to keep himself nice and full and <i>ready</i> for when Era was in the mood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>